


and i dont know when ill be fine

by ChuganiiMogi



Series: The Owl House fics [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 500 words of amity ranting about karaoke, Gen, and the human world, i lost my train of thought halfway through the fic and this came out, very brief mention of amity's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Amity rants about karaoke, music titles, and the human realm.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	and i dont know when ill be fine

**Author's Note:**

> SO I LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING THIS NGL. IT'S PRETTY STRAIGHTFORWARD. At this point it's kinda just a crack fic (;-w-)
> 
> I seriously just strayed from the prompt. I'll write an actual fluff piece soon, I just had a huge brain fart halfway through writing this.
> 
> PROMPT:  
> Person A and Person B singing a duet together! Are they good or bad?

Amity doesn’t know how she got dragged into this mess. Firstly, she didn’t even like singing, so how she ended up in the human realm with Luz, Willow, and Gus in this run down place, is, for lack of a better term, extremely weird. 

Like sure, maybe she said yes to going out to explore. But she did not mean  _ this.  _ “This” being standing in front of a weird motion capture box with numbers and words like, “ **19011** Sia - Chandelier” or “ **43231** Justin Bieber - Baby” and more.

For one, why would you ever consider saying bye to a chandelier, and second, what do you mean by  _ baby _ ? This Justin Bieber person had a lot of explaining to do? Are they the baby? Or are they a proud father just saying baby? Second, what’s with the numbers? Are they some sort of way to cast spells as a human? Maybe saying bye to a chandelier or Justin Bieber’s baby is the key to unlocking the mystery that is, “impossible to cast magic in the human realm.”

Which was untrue, because Amity could perform spells still (weaker but still possible). So-

“Amity!” Luz exclaimed, waving her free hand in front of Amity’s face, her other hand holding a device that raised her voice’s volume without her having to naturally raise it. She gave one to Amity earlier. While, yes, Amity was fuming about this sound box and all it’s weird baby stuff and saying bye to inanimate objects, and ranting about it, Luz was expecting to sing with her into the volume raising device. Which was weird. Because Amity Blight did  _ not  _ sing.

Well, not really, she did sing, just a little. 

Only within the confines of her room, though, sometimes humming some odd song she heard, or that one song she came across while scrolling through what Luz called, “social media”

It was very catchy actually, it was sung by a very pretty sounding singer. Who was obsessed with saying the word straight. Why? Amity has no idea, but it was a catchy song and whenever she visited the human realm she listened to it on Luz’s phone amongst the other songs she heard.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Luz wanted her to sing. Amity did not sing. 

But unfortunately, Amity couldn’t resist Luz. So now, she was stuck here, standing in front of the weird motion capture box, Willow and Gus behind them, Luz beside her and both holding a volume raising device. 

“Okay, so just read the lyrics, and it doesn’t matter if you mess up or not,” Luz remarks, grinning at Amity and bouncing in her spot, “This is supposed to be fun, just sing, laugh, whatever during the song.”

“Okay, okay,” Amity sighed, watching as Luz entered a couple of numbers, a voice reciting each of them, before the familiar tune of instruments started. 

The lyrics came up and Amity opened her mouth, mentally preparing herself to sing.


End file.
